


Matt with two 't's

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, avocados in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy get's Matt a birthday cake. There's a small error with the writing. But Matt's not going to know, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt with two 't's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the kinkmeme  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=215253#cmt215253
> 
> The prompt is literally just this photo
> 
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/94dfc845ae434d12ab207470e5371e1b/tumblr_nm78w1UuvX1qewacoo1_540.jpg
> 
> Which is a picture of a square Birthday cake with brown frosting decorated with yellow frosting across the sides in a tight zig zag. The cake in beautiful cursive says "Happy Birthday / Dick / Ha Ha Ha / Don't Write That / His Name Is Matt." With colorful, circle sprinkles on top.

Foggy get’s the cake at a little family owned store that’s deserted (haha) though still open at 7:00 in the morning.

“I need a cake.” Foggy says, setting his briefcase down on the floor in front of the counter.

A mid twenties something woman with a multiple piercing, some on places he didn’t know you could even get pierced, her eyebrows for example, lists off the types of cake they have available for immediate decorating without looking up from the textbook she has propped against the counter. The part of the cover Foggy can twist his neck to read says “Theoretical Mathematics” in big yellow text with something smaller written above it.

“Just uh, vanilla.” Matt had always liked that flavor best. It probably had something to do with his charming and understated personality. “Something small, it’s a small party. I don’t care about anything past that.”

“Okay.” The woman sighs, sounding a little agitated by the lack of specificity in his answer, “You sure?”

“Yeah, circle, square, or, whatever those other choices are, he doesn’t care. He’s blind and we’re not going to let him run his hands over it to know what it looks like.”

She barks out a laugh. “Yeah, I bet not. Vanilla cake, single sheet, square. What type of frosting?”

“Just plain.”

“Okay. And for the writing, what color and what should it say?”

Foggy shrugged about the choice, not realizing how many of those there were in buying from a place like this. “Um, I don’t care. You pick. And have it say, ‘Happy Birthday, Dick.’”

The girl snorts and jostled her text book so it clattered to the floor. Matt laughed with her.

“Don’t write that, his name is Matt.”

“Two ‘t’s or one?”

“Two."

She lets out a light sigh and says, “Okay, coming right up.”

And thirty minutes later he is walking to the office with Matt’s birthday cake, smiling to himself. The frosting is going to be homemade, none of that chemical stuff Matt secretly disliked, his favorite flavor, local though not organic. It's going to be perfect.

He's the first into the office and set the cake on the gallery's counter. He deconstructs the box and… okay. Maybe it isn’t perfect, but it also not like Matt is going to see.

  


Matt bumps into Karen at the front door to the office. “Oh, Karen, I thought you’d be in already.”

“Just had a slow start. Foggy told me bring in a tub of ice cream, so. Why are you making that face?”

“I, what face?” Matt could feel himself smiling.

“Exasperated. What’s there to be exasperated about.”

“It may be my birthday.”

Karen spins to face him, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm. “No!” She sounded askance, then started laughing, “Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t get a present.”

Something inside Matt twists a little at that. No one had given him a birthday present since his dad died. “We ah, I’m too old for presents, Karren.”

“So Foggy won’t be getting you one?”

“No, no. For my birthday we just” Matt shrugs, “Get cake and ice cream. Have a good time. No presents.”

“Okay. Well that’s nice. I got ice cream and he probably got cake.”

Matt can hear Foggy’s heartbeat quicken when he notices Karen and Matt’s iminate arrival. Karen walks into their office first.

“Hi Foggy.” She says, going to pull the ice cream out of her bag and set it on the desk.

Foggy strides over and envelopes Matt into a bear hug. “Happy birthday Matt!” He says, clasping him firmly on the shoulders before pulling away altogether.

“Thanks Foggy.” He smiles. “What does it say? Karen, are you reading it?” He asks.

“Yeah.” She says.

“Well, what does it say?” He can hear Foggy shove his hands into his pockets, the soft, unsure sound he makes.

“Um, it says ‘Happy Birthday Matt’.”

There is a long silence before Matt chuckles a little awkwardly, “Are we ah, going to eat it? Is something wrong with it?”

(During the silence Karen glares at Foggy, Foggy shrugs and mouths “What?”. Karen darts her eyes between the cake and Matt, before staring at Foggy and crossing her arms. Foggy scrunches his nose at her. )

“No” Karren says, “It’s a nice cake.”

“Uh uh.”

Foggy moves into action, grabbing paper plates and plastic forks from their little kitchen net.

He inches toward Karren and whispers to her, “What does it really say.”

“It says, ‘Happy birthday Matt.”

“Karen, please.”

“It has festive sprinkles. Very colorful” She says, “Cheerful yellow frosting, all zigzagged around the edge. The cursive is very pretty.” Like she’s trying to soften the blow.

“Karen.” He says, a little more stern, a little more urgent.

She sighs and once her heart beat stabilizes Matt knows he’s won. “It says: Happy birthday dick. Ha ha ha. Don’t write that his name’s Matt.”

Foggy comes back just at Matt stifling his chackle.

“You told him, did you?” He says to Karen and he sounds so betrayed.

It has Matt laughing again and Karen joins in, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her giggles.

Foggy hands him a piece.

“Oh Foggy.” Karen gasps for breath, “I’m sorry. It’s just-” And now she’s really laughing. “I know why- why-” She takes a deep breath, “You didn’t ask the baker to redo it.” And then she’s laughing hysterically again.

Matt can’t stop smiling.

“Don’t, don’t look so sad, Foggy.” Karen gasps, her laugher dying out into weak chuckles.

And Matt fumbles out  his cake free hand to bump against Foggy, suddenly serious, “Foggy, Foggy, it’s fine. It’s funny, okay? I really don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t.” Foggy says and Matt can hear the expression he can’t see in that tone. “I just… really wanted it to be perfect. I went to this little out of the place bakery. Made from scratch and all that.”

“Foggy… that’s so thoughtful.” He takes a bite of cake while Foggy catches Karen up on the whole ‘delicate senses’ thing and the little food oddities Foggy has noticed about Matt over their time together.

And it really is perfect, he can tell they used real vanilla beans and not extract. There’s a little zing of lemon, the other’s might not be able to taste it. It’s so rich with flavor, the perfect texture. It dissolves in his mouth without crumbling. He bets to the others it’s going to be a little boring, just vanilla with an almost completely unflavored frosting. But to him it’s just right, not even the slightest bit overstated or overwhelming.

“It’s fantastic.” He says, heartfelt once Foggy and Karens quiet conversation subsides.

“She's looking at you skeptically.” Foggy says.

And Matt laughs again.

“What” Karen says, defensive, “It’s vanilla, Matt. Vanilla’s boring. And the icing, Foggy says, isn’t flavored.”

“There’s the barest hint of lemon if you’re looking.” Matt says and then he can’t help but add. “And I think you hurt the cake’s feelings, which means you don’t get any. Eat your ice cream.”

No one else eats the cake which pleases Matt. (And isn’t a secret he can keep from either of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Two things. One, holy shit this got popular fast. Two, why didn't anyone tell me about the spelling errors??? See, this is why I shouldn't post things at like, midnight. I don't notice when words are spelled wrong, the tenses change, all that. I hope it's all fixed now. God, I'm so sorry and embarrassed.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
